Phantom Skye
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kau meremehkan kemampuan seorang Phantom Skye? / Untuk Miyaka Himizuka!


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon © Natsume

Phantom Skye © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Kau meremehkan kemampuan seorang Phantom Skye?

.

 **Warning:**

OOC, _plot rush_ , typo(s).

.

 **Phantom Skye**

untuk Miyaka Himizuka

oleh reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak cemburu, tentu saja tidak.

Gadis pirang menawan itu sudah bertunangan, ya biarkan saja. Apa yang menjadi urusannya tetap menjadi urusannya, dan apa yang menjadi urusanku tetap menjadi urusanku. Urusanku dan urusannya tidaklah saling berkesinambungan, tidak sama sekali.

... ya, tidak sama sekali.

 _Berhenti menggeram, berhenti menggeram_ , batinku sambil mengepalkan tangan saat melewati rumahnya yang besar. Jendela-jendela yang berukuran cukup lebar itu memancarkan cahaya, tanda pemiliknya masih belum tidur.

Samar-samar aku mendengar lantunan tawa seorang pria dari dalam rumah yang disambut oleh tawa lain.

Tawa itu...

Tawa lembut itu...

 _Miliknya._

Lalu dada ini terasa nyeri.

"Cih," decihku sambil membalikkan badan dan melangkah pelan menuju kota. Melihat rumahnya dari luar sudah cukup, aku tahu diri untuk tidak minta diundang masuk.

"Skye?"

Badanku spontan berhenti bergerak, terkecuali mataku yang sibuk mengerjap kaget.

"Sedang apa di pekarangan rumahku?"

 _Sial!_ Aku, Skye sang pencuri andal, tertangkap basah sedang berjalan-jalan di pekarangan rumah orang tanpa ada satupun niat mencuri dalam hatiku kini.

Uh, ralat, ada satu hal yang ingin kucuri sebenarnya.

"Tidak ada," jawabku sambil menegakkan badan, menolak untuk mengaku. "Hanya berkeliling kota, Nona Cantik."

Lawan bicaraku tertawa pelan. "Berhenti merayuku, Skye, kau tahu aku akan menikah satu minggu lagi."

"Oh, benarkah?" Aku membalikkan badan, berusaha memberanikan diri menatap langsung manik biru gadis ini. "Aku tidak menerima undangannya."

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menyodorkan selembar amplop biru muda kepadaku. "Aku berniat memberikannya kepadamu, tetapi aku belum sempat bertemu denganmu."

 _Claire dan Marlin_ , tulisan di atas amplop tersebut.

Lagi, dada ini terasa nyeri seolah godam menghantamku ratusan kali.

"Kau memang gadis paling menawan yang pernah kulihat, Nona Manis," balasku dengan gaya bicaraku yang biasa. "Kau bahkan mengakui keberadaan pencuri yang dibenci seluruh penduduk desa seperti Skye yang misterius ini."

Claire mendecak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia tampak mulai kesal akibat kata-kataku yang hiperbolis. "Skye, sesekali seriuslah dalam berbicara."

" _Well, well, well_ , Nona Cantik, agaknya kita memiliki kamus serius yang berbeda sehingga amarahmu tadi membuat wajahmu terlihat makin berseri di bawah naungan cahaya rembulan."

"Skye!"

"Oke, oke." Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana. "Apa?"

Dahi Claire mengerut. "Apanya yang apa?"

"Karena kau menyuruhku untuk bicara serius, kurasa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Memang ada," sahut gadis pirang itu sambil melangkah mendekatiku yang masih mematung di tempat. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya saat kami hanya dibatasi jarak lima sentimeter.

Aku terpaksa sedikit menunduk agar dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Aku menunggu ."

Mataku menangkap gerakan kecil dari hidung gadis itu, tampak sedang menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Apa gadis itu salah tingkah? Untuk apa salah tingkah di hadapan seorang pencuri?

"Mengenai Marlin." Gadis itu mulai berucap, dan menyebalkannya, hal yang pertama kali ia ucapkan adalah nama tunangannya yang sok keren itu. "Aku... awalnya hanya berniat menghibur pria itu. Ia sangat sedih dan terpukul saat Celia meninggal, jadi aku hanya mendekatinya dengan maksud menghibur sebagai teman. Aku juga tidak menyangka ia akan... melamarku."

Aku mengulas sebuah senyuman sinis, sebuah senyum untuk menutupi rasa pilu yang kian menusuk. "Dan kenapa kau memberitahuku soal ini?"

Claire memalingkan wajahnya. Ah, aku dapat menangkap semburat tipis yang mampir di pipinya. "A-aku hanya ingin k-kau tahu kalau b-bukan aku y-yang melamarnya...," jawab gadis itu kikuk sambil memainkan jemarinya. Ha, dia 'sedikit' berbohong.

"Kalau aku adalah kau, Claire si Petani Kaya," balasku sambil mengangkat kepala. "Aku tidak akan menerima perasaan seseorang yang tidak kusukai, apalagi menerima lamarannya."

Claire menggembungkan pipinya, tampak tidak suka dengan perkataanku. "K-kau tahu maksudku bukan begitu! Kalau aku tidak menerima lamarannya, bisa-bisa aku―"

"Hei." Aku menghentikan rentetan kata yang ia lontarkan dengan sebuah pendaratan mulus: tangan kananku menjepit pelan kedua pipi halusnya. Claire hanya bisa melotot menerima perlakuanku yang tampaknya tidak ia sukai. "Kalau kau memang ingin memarahiku, bisa tidak, kau melakukannya sambil menatapku?"

"Lepaskan," desis gadis itu.

Aku mengedipkan mata satu kali sambil merenggangkan peganganku pada pipinya. Tadi mungkin kekuatanku terlalu besar. "Tidak akan, karena kau hanya akan lari kalau kulepas."

Claire mendengus pelan. "Kau bisa membuatku membatu seperti biasa, bukan? Mengapa harus menahan wajahku seperti ini?"

Aku tersenyum kecil nan misterius. Gadis ini memang... sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya, tidak pernah mudah berada di dekatnya. Ia tidak suka omongannya dibantah dan selalu menuntut jawaban dari apa yang orang lakukan.

 _Dasar._

"Tentu karena aku tidak takut kau akan berlari menggunakan kakimu," sahutku. "Tetapi aku takut wajahmu akan melarikan diri dariku lagi."

"A-apa m-maksudmu?"

"Claire si Petani Kaya," panggilku tanpa menggubris pertanyaannya. Sesekali harus kubuat gadis ini penasaran. "Ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan?"

Raut wajah Claire bingung, ekspresi paling unik dari semua ekspresi yang telah ia perlihatkan padaku selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ya, aku mencintainya dengan segala hal yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Aku mencintainya dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya, baik itu sisi baiknya, maupun sisi buruknya. Aku mencintainya karena apa yang telah ia perlihatkan padaku tentang hidup. Aku mencintainya karena ia mengajarkanku bahwa hidup lebih menyenangkan jika dilalui bersama.

Seluruh perasaan itu cinta, tetapi aku baru mengetahui arti sesungguhnya setelah gadis itu menangis tersedu akibat kematian si gadis desa yang tinggal dengan pengusaha tanaman gemuk itu.

Aku mencintainya, dan ingin berada di sampingnya, untuk melindunginya dari perasaan terluka.

"Skye." Panggilan Claire menyadarkanku kembali dari lamunan yang sepertinya panjang itu. "A-aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi..."

Claire tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dengan tanganku masih terpaku pada pipinya, gadis itu perlahan mengeluarkan butir bening dari ujung matanya.

"Hei, hentikan tangismu," ucapku sambil mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Lagi, perasaan terluka itu hadir. "Kenapa kau harus menangis saat menerima pernyataan cinta? Apa itu menyedihkan?"

Mulut gadis itu terbuka sedikit, menandakan bahwa ia hendak tertawa kecil, hanya saja tertahan oleh air matanya yang masih belum terbendung. "Tidak bisa bersamamu mungkin adalah hal paling menyedihkan yang tadi melintas di benakku," ungkapnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum pahit, sangat pahit sampai aku lupa sepahit apa lobak dan lidah buaya itu. Sungguh.

"Claire," panggilku pelan.

"Hm?"

Perlahan, aku mengubah posisi tangan kananku pada pipinya. Kupindahkan semua jari ke bawah dagunya, setengah memaksa gadis itu agar lebih menengadahkan kepalanya lagi. Kuangkat tangan kiriku dan kusampirkan pada pinggang Claire.

Manik biru gadis itu jelas menyiratkan keheranan terhadap apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

Lalu perlahan wajahku menghampiri wajahnya.

"Skye―"

"Jangan ribut."

 _Chu._

Hanya beberapa saat, tetapi cukup membuat wajah Claire―dan wajahku, sepertinya―merah total.

"P-Phantom Skye..." Claire melepaskan tangan kananku dari wajahnya. Ah, seperti itu rupanya rasa ditolak. "K-kau benar-benar membuatku malu."

"Tapi senang," sambungku santai sambil melepas peganganku pada badannya dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. "Dan jelas kau menikmatinya."

Claire mengulum bibirnya. Nah, ia jelas-jelas menikmati momen tadi, bukan? "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan menikah minggu depan, Skye."

Aku memasang senyum sinis. "Kau meremehkan kemampuan seorang Phantom Skye? Tenang saja, tidak akan kubiarkan apa dan siapa yang telah menjadi milikku, menjadi milik orang lain."

Dahi Claire mengerut menanggapi perkataanku. Yah, dia tidak tahu saja apa yang kurencanakan.

Misi pencurian berikutnya: mencuri cincin pernikahan di pesta pernikahan Marlin dan Claire.

Dan menggunakannya untuk menikah dengan Claire nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Kenapa membuat fanfik rasanya saat ini susah sekali... ;;;m;;;

Maaf atas ketidakhadiran(?) Rey selama ratusan(?) jam ini T^T ini beneran otak meledak pingin buat fanfik bangeeet tapi mau buat kata-kata aja rasanya mandet setengah mati.

Maaf telah jadi author PHP selama beberapa bulan m(_ _)m

Dan untuk Miyaka Himizuka-san, semoga karya ini menyenangkan hatimu :3 (?)

Dan maaf juga kalau judulnya gak nyambung u_u

Mohon _review_! w


End file.
